


Show of Loyalty

by agnikai58



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 05:51:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8878426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agnikai58/pseuds/agnikai58
Summary: Nate's found the people he needs to invade the Institute but there's a problem. These people are none other than the gangs of Nuka World and aren't exactly the most trustworthy of individuals. So he needs to know that they won't turn on him when the shooting starts and thanks to his newfound sidekick he has a way. 
MSS/Mag Black, MSS/Nisha





	

**Author's Note:**

> This work was based on a prompt provided to me by one of my readers. Enjoy.

Nate took a swig from his bottle of Gwinnett stout and swished the alcohol around in his mouth before swallowing as he stared out from the grille that had become his now that he was the Overboss. Nuka World.

In days long past this had been one of the largest and most successful amusement parks on the east coast. Nate could see each of the different sections in the distance but it was a far cry from the places he remembered. Nuka-Town, Dry Rock, Safari, Galactic, and the Kiddie Kingdom. He had visited each of them on more than one occasion, some of them with casual flings, other times with the woman he had ended up marrying. In time he had planned to take his son there once Shaun was old enough but things hadn't worked out that way.

Now the crowds were gone, the vendor stalls empty and the park he had once known was gone. In its place was what could only be described as a nightmare. Bloodworms hiding underground, swarms of giant ants and crickets, the enormous gatorclaws plus all of the usual monsters he had come across in the rest of the Commonwealth. But worst of all were the Raiders who had moved in and enslaved the traders here. The average group of Raiders could cause enough problems on their own but the ones here were different. They were better equipped, better organized and much larger than was commonplace. And there were three of them.

He had quickly figured out that there were Raiders here, the Gauntlet had made that abundantly clear. It wasn't until he had killed Colter and been made Overboss that the potential here had become apparent to him. The problem was that Colter's laziness and lack of motivation to do anything had turned this place into a powder keg waiting for the slightest incident to set it off. Members of every gang roamed the streets with one finger never far from the trigger of their gun as they all waited for the moment that would unleash a torrent of bullets. Under ordinary circumstances Nate would have been happy to let them all kill each other. The Commonwealth would be better off with less scum like them in it but the uncomfortable truth was that he needed them to kill off a worse evil.

"Hey boss, I brought em like you wanted me to. Need anything else?" It was Porter Gage, Nate's new right hand man and aficionado of rusted metal armor. Next to him on the lift were two shapely looking women. The blonde with belts of bullets wrapped around her waist was Mags Black, leader of the Operators. On Gage's other side was Nisha, the head of the Disciples, though Nate couldn't be completely sure of that since her face was hidden behind that winged metal helmet.

"No Gage, that's it. Take the rest of the day off."

After the crude wooden lift took him down and out of sight Nisha's lips curled into a smirk "Someone's feeling brave today. I didn't think you'd have the nerve to be in the same room as me without your little bulldog around to protect you."

Nate chuckled politely as he sat down on one of the bar stools and placed the bottle next to him on the counter. "I'll admit becoming the Overboss has made me more cautious but we're not alone and Mags doesn't have anything more to gain from my death than you do at the moment."

"Is that so? You don't think being the Overboss interests me? Or her?" Nisha pointed at Mags with one finger.

"I'm sure the idea of being the boss appeals to both of you but you haven't thought it through. If one of you or Mason took charge it would upset the balance of power and the gangs would start fighting each other. Having a neutral person like me or Colter in charge is what keeps the peace around here. And if you killed me now then you'll never know what my plans for the gangs are."

Mags hadn't seemed like she was paying attention to the conversation but now she was turning away from the view outside and looking at him. "Plans you say? Well that's more than Colter ever did once we got into this place. Though I have to wonder why a certain someone is missing from this little meeting of ours."

She hadn't mentioned a name but it was plainly obvious to all three of them who she was referring to. "There wasn't any need to invite Mason. He'll go along with whatever I tell him to do and if he objects then I'll remind him that who the real Alpha around here is."

"So what are your plans then?" asked Mags as she sat down in one of the booths next to where the windows had once been. "Clearing this place out? Looking for some settlements in need of protection? Making chems?"

"You're as boring as ever Mags" said Nisha. "Don't you ever get tired of counting caps. Why don't we try for something spicier. I hear there's this arena called the Combat Zone out east. We should build something like that now the Gauntlet got dismantled by our new boss here. Or maybe we could try taking a poke at your old home. The Minutemen aren't around anymore after that business in Quincy so there's nothing to stop us from taking Diamond City."

Nate suppressed a shudder at the thought of what an arena run by Nisha would be like or the atrocities that would happen to the people of Diamond City if the Disciples got through the gates. He took extra care not to let his revulsion show as he responded "Some interesting suggestions Nisha but I have something even better than that. How much do you ladies know about the Institute?"

"The Institute." Mags voice was perfectly flat. "That's your plan for our gangs? To go chasing after the Institute. I hope for your sake that you have something better than the Commonwealth's biggest ghost story."

He picked up his bottle and took a swig before tapping a few buttons on his pipboy. "Oh it's no fairy tale trust me. Think of it, the Commonwealth's most advanced group, its best minds and everything they've come up with. How many caps do you think their technology is worth Mags? Have you ever fought a Courser Nisha? I have and not even Colter put up that much of a fight. The Institute trains its assassins very well."

Nisha shook her head and reached down to her belt to finger the handle of her curved knife "I don't like it but I'm going to have to agree with Mags on this. You're wasting our time with the Institute."

"Am I?" Nate pressed another button on his pipboy and he vanished from the room amidst a beam of light and burst of white noise. The Overboss returned ten seconds later to find Mags and Nisha staring at where he had been sitting in disbelief with jaws that had practically fallen to the floor. He chuckled and they both spun to see him standing several meters from where he had just been.

"How... what..." Nisha sputtered "was that!?"

"The Institute calls it the Relay. It's a device of theirs that lets them teleport to anywhere within the Commonwealth. How I got access to the Relay is a long story but the point is that I have access. And I can open the door letting you and your gangs in. And then everything that belongs to the Institute will be ours."

"And what exactly is the price for all of this? We made you the Overboss but you're not one of us. None of us know where you came from or who you are, only that you survived the Gauntlet and killed Colter. So tell us _boss_. What do you want?" asked Mags.

And now they had arrived at the heart of the matter. "I want control, total control, of the gangs. I'm not worried about the Pack but the two of you are another matter. If we're going to stand a chance against the Institute then I have to know you're going to do what I say, when I say."

Nisha snorted in disdain "You really think that's necessary? We're the biggest and strongest gangs in the Commonwealth. They won't be able to beat us in a fight."

Nate shook his head at Nisha's lack of respect for the Institute's capabilities "You're underestimating your enemies. The Institute has been around since the Great War and they've been producing synths for over a century now. There's no way of telling how many synths are out there right now. Hundreds at least, maybe thousands. And the Institute is going to panic when they realize their headquarters is under attack and all of those synths are going to come running home to defend them. Our only chance of beating that horde is if I know you'll follow my orders without question."

Mags leaned forward and placed her elbows on the booth table as she rested her chin on her hands "And how exactly do you plan on seeing if we really will follow your orders? You're smart enough not to wait until the shooting starts to figure something like that out."

"That's simple really. By asking you to do something more difficult than invading the Institute." Nate took a deep breath as he laid down his request. Not even his to be honest, the idea had been Porter Gage's suggestion, but the Raiders logic had seemed sound to Nate when they had been drinking last night. "The two of you have mouths and I have a dick. If you can do that then I know you'll be able to handle everything else I tell you to do."

Nisha was stricken speechless but Mags appeared completely unfazed by his request "So you're saying that if we blow you then you'll trust us to invade the Institute. Gotta say you didn't pick something very difficult to do. I was expecting you to demand hostages. If that's all it takes then that's fine with me." She turned to look at the leader of the Disciples.

The woman's face was hidden behind her metal faceplate but there was no mistaking her anger from the way she was shaking or the sound of her voice "How _dare_ you? I put up with a lot of shit from Colter but even that idiot had the good sense not to order me to do something as impudent as that."

Nate made his way back to the bar where his beer was waiting and he took another drink "I think you've misunderstood me. That wasn't an order and it never will be, I'm not that kind of person. You're perfectly free to say no, to walk away. I won't force you to do anything here. If you want to take your gang and leave then you can take your gang and leave." That much was true, he wouldn't interfere with the Disciples if they chose to leave but his odds of victory would go down considerably without Nisha's gang. "But if you choose to do this, and it is your choice, if you choose to stay then I'll put the Disciples at the front of the attack. You'll be my vanguard and I guarantee you'll get all the action you could possibly want. "

Nisha's trembling slowly subsided as his words sank in. If there was one thing the Disciples loved it was violence in all of its forms. His first and last trip to their base at the bottom of the mountain had shown him beyond any shadow of a doubt just how much they loved it. Silence reigned as the seconds slowly changed into minutes before Nisha made up her mind. "Fine. But if you tell anyone about this then we'll find out how long it takes you to die when all of your skin has been peeled off." She glowered at Mags as well "Same for you." Nisha glanced around before pointing at the doors leading to the backrooms of the mountain. "In there where no one can see or hear anything."

Once they were inside Nisha dropped to her knees in front of Nate and reached up to pull her helmet off. It was the first time Nate had seen her without the thing and his initial reaction was almost but not quite wishing she had left it on. The Raider wasn't ugly but she had smeared black paint all around her eyes for some reason and the effect was enough to offset the charms her face possessed in the first place. She dropped the helmet on the floor before starting to undo Nate's pants and pulling him out to where they could all see what he had down there.

Mags lifted an eyebrow and she made a small sound of approval at the sight while Nisha awkwardly began to take it into her mouth. It wasn't very much, an inch if he was being generous, but that was still enough for his member to began growing rigid. Nisha started moving her head back and forth but she never got any further down on his cock and her tongue wasn't moving at all. A soft snerk wafted through the room and Nate looked up to see Mags grinning broadly. "So it's true. Nisha really is as bad in bed as the rumors say."

Nisha sputtered something incomprehensible around his dick and she started to pull away but the blonde woman's hand moved faster as she pinned Nisha's head in place. "You can yell at me for saying what we all know is true another time. Now either I can tell you what to do or you can get out of the way and watch how it's done."

Nisha knocked the hand on the back of her head off and she pulled away from Nate to glare at the rival gang leader "Go to hell Mags." She looked back at Nate as she grabbed her helmet and stood up "I did what you asked so you'd better fucking make sure you keep your end of the bargain."

After she was gone Mags laughed dryly "I think I'm starting to like you. It's nice to see someone put Nisha in her place for once. She's far too arrogant for my liking. Now I believe it's my turn." She licked her lips once as she knelt in front of Nate but unlike Nisha she didn't take him into her mouth right away. Instead Mags grabbed his shaft with one hand and started gliding her tongue along it. Nate groaned as she made sure every inch of his member was caressed before taking the tip into her mouth. Mags tilted her eyes up to watch the boss's face as she began flicking against his head provoking another groan. Her eyes continued to watch Nate's facial expressions as she began pushing her head forward. She moved slowly but surely and soon enough almost every bit of him had been swallowed. Mags made a low humming sound and she pulled all the way off to take a deep shuddering breath. Nate started to reach for the zipper on his pants but Mags grabbed his wrists to stop him. "Not yet" she said.

And then she was taking him into her mouth once more but only halfway this time. Mags stayed there for a few seconds before her head began to bob up and down at a brisk clip as she sucked on him. Nate moaned again and he reached down to grab the side of her head as he began gently thrusting his hips forward in sync with her movements.

This had been what he had brought Mags and Nisha here for but he had never really thought it was going to happen. Yet here he was with one of the most dangerous women in the Commonwealth on her knees sucking away on his dick. It wasn't the first blowjob of his life or this day for that matter but he had never understood the appeal of them. A few of his ex girlfriends had blown him as had Nora but it had never done all that much for him before. But now Mags was showing him exactly what he had been missing out on all this time with a warm mouth and that frenetically moving tongue of hers.

Soon enough Nate found himself being pushed past the point of being able to hold and he began to twitch. Once Mags realized what was coming she pressed her head all the way down once again and waited for his member unload itself into her mouth. Once the explosion had run its course Mags swallowed twice and Nate's legs began threatening to give way beneath him and he stumbled backwards to half fall, half lean against a table.

The blonde woman wiped a stray bit of white liquid from her lips and licked her finger clean as she got back onto her feet. She gave him a long appraising look before opening her mouth again "Well that was fun. Definitely not what I expected when I came here, but still worthwhile. I suppose this was Gage's doing but I won't hold it against him." She leaned forward to plant a kiss on his cheek "You're not exactly my type but you're a damn sight more appealing than what I've had to make do with in this shithole for the last year. If you feel like having me on something other than my knees, come on by. I'm sure we'll be able to figure something out."

With that Mags sauntered out, looking rather pleased with herself and Nate was alone in the grille. The plan had worked so far but now the fun was behind him and the Institute and its legion of synths lay ahead.


End file.
